Avengers and Harry Potter Crossover Spin-off Background Story
by Charmedguy1993
Summary: This is the short spin-off to my Avengers and Harry Potter Crossover Story. It covers, very shortly, the meeting of the Starks of Winterfell with Cedric Diggory, Michael Corner and Justin Finch-Fletchley


**This is a spin-off background story. It's pretty short.**

* * *

After waking up in a forest area, Michael Corner, a teenage boy with long black hair, brown eyes who stood at 5 foot 6 inches, Justin Finch-Fletchley, a short and stocky teenage boy with curly blonde hair, brown eyes who stood at 5 foot 3 inches, and Cedric Diggory, a tall well-built and burly teenage boy with dark brown hair, and bright grey eyes who stood at 6 foot 3 inches, are walking through the forest until they get to an open field which they walk through until they hear the sound of horses heading their way.

They turn to the direction of the noise and they see a group of men riding horse heading their way making them take out their wands not knowing who the people are. Once the men on the horses were near them, one of the men got off the horse, takes out his sword and points it at Justin's throat which makes Michael react by saying while points his wand at the man "stupify" knocking the man away before he casts "Incarcerous" and the man was then bound and gagged before Michael turns to the other men and says "never point your sword at any of us again"

"I apologise on his behalf for the attack" says a stocky guy with red-brown, curly hair with blue eyes before he says "Theon is protective of my father's land"

"understandable, but you should never attack someone without knowledge of your enemies" says Michael while he stares at the guy before he asks "what's your name anyway ?"

"oh, i am sorry, allow me to introduce myself, I am Robb Stark, the first born son of Lord Eddard Stark and Catelyn Stark nee Tully of the house of Stark" replies Robb Stark before he introduces the men with him including the bound and gagged guy.

"I'm Michael Corner" says Michael.

"Justin Finch-Fletchley" says Justin.

"Cedric Diggory" says Cedric.

"no titles ?" asks one of men.

"well, we could tell you the house we are in from school" says Michael.

"what do you mean ?" asks Robb.

"our school has four houses in which we are sorted into" says Cedric.

"what are they ?" asks Robb.

"Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin" replies Justin before he releases Theon from his bondage. Theon apologises to them which the boys accept.

"how are you sorted ?" asks Theon after listening to the conversation.

"we are sorted by our personality traits" replies Cedric.

"what are the traits for each of the houses ?" asks Robb.

"maybe we should have this conversation at Winterfell, my lord" Theon says to Robb who nods before he offers Michael to ride with him while Justin rides with Theon and Cedric rides with one of Robb's men.

* * *

They arrive at Winterfell, as soon as they return two girls and two boys run to greet them as a man and a woman walk to greet them before the man asks Robb "who are these three young men ?"

"we found them walking, father" replies Robb with a bow. Robb's father turns to Michael, Cedric and Justin before asking "what are your names ?"

"Michael Corner" says Michael.

"Justin Finch-Fletchley" says Justin.

"Cedric Diggory" says Cedric.

"you have no title ?" asks the woman.

"we were just talking about titles" says Justin before Robb says "yes, you were about to tell us about each of the four houses traits"

"yea, well, Gryffindor, which is represented by a lion, is the house of Bravery, Nerve, Chivalry, Courage and Daring" says Cedric before he says "the next one is Slytherin, which is represented by a snake, is the house of Resourcefulness, Cunning, Ambition, Self-Preservation and Fraternity"

"the next one after that is Ravenclaw, which is represented by an eagle, is house of Intelligence, Wit, Wisdom, Creativity, Individuality and Acceptance" says Michael proudly.

"Hufflepuff, which is represented by a badger, is the house of Dedication, Hark Work, Fair Play, Patience, Kindness, Tolerance, Unafraid Of Toil and Loyalty" says Justin with pride.

"which houses are you in ?" asks a guy as he walks over to them. The guy has dark brown hair and grey eyes so dark they border on black with a lean build. The woman who greeted them is sneering at the man.

"Hufflepuff" replies Cedric proudly.

"Hufflepuff" says Justin with a smile.

"Ravenclaw" replies Michael while he smiles proudly before he asks the guy "what's your name ?"

"Jon Snow, the bastard son of Eddard Stark" replies Jon with his face down a bit.

"it's nice to meet you, Jon" Michael says to Jon with a smile shocking Jon as well as the others who all introduce themselves to the three guys.

* * *

Twenty days past and the three teenage boys had settled in a Winterfell and they had gotten very close to Jon (much to the distaste of Cathryn) and Robb. In fact they had started sharing the same bed together, Eddard Stark is quite happy about the union between the five boys but Cathryn doesn't like it, she is displeased because if Jon is in a relationship then he will not take the black, join the nights watch and go to the wall.

The five boys are in Robb's room in Robb's bed while when Ned knocks on the door before Robb allows him to enter which he does before Ned says "it's good to see that you five are happy"

"thank you" replies Michael before Ned says "I am very happy about you five getting together even if my wife is not"

"thanks, lord Stark" says Cedric before Ned says "it's almost time to eat"

"OK, we will be out in a minute" replies Robb. Ned leaves the room before the five guys get out of Robb's bed before they get dressed after Ned leaves Robb's room and heads down to the feast.

Once they get there they start eating and while they are eating, they talk about different things until Arya asks them "can you tell us more about your world and what kind of adventures you had ?"

"Arya, I'm sure that they don't want to bore you with details of their world" Sansa says to Arya before Michael says "it's not really a bother" before he asks Arya "what do you want to know ?"

"what kind of adventures did you guys do ?" asks Arya in an excited manner making her sister roll her eyes.

"well, Justin and I didn't really go on any adventures but Cedric was a part of a tournament" replies Michael making Cedric say "yea, the tournament was interesting"

"what did you do for the tournament ?" asks Jon.

"well, the tournament was called the triwizard tournament, which was between three schools, Hogwarts, my school, Durmstang for boys, our brother school and Beaubatons for ladies, our sister school, the tournament had three tasks, three extremely dangerous tasks, only three are chosen, one from each school" says Cedric.

"how dangerous ?" asks Catelyn with a nervous tone. She had gotten quite fond of Cedric, Michael and Justin but she still disliked Jon.

"extremely dangerous, we were lucky to survive" says Cedric.

"what were these tasks ?" asks Eddard Stark.

"who was chosen for the tasks ?" asks Bran.

"well, Viktor Krum from Durmstrang was chosen, Fleur Delacor from Beaubatons, me from Hogwarts" says Cedric before he says "and Harry Potter from Hogwarts"

"but you said that only three are chosen, one from each school" says Sansa.

"he was chosen because someone had put his name in the goblet to lure him into a trap" says Cedric before he says "Harry saved my life"

"how old was he ?" asks Arya.

"what were the tasks ?" asks Theon joining the conversation.

"well Harry was fourteen" replies Cedric before he says "the first task was to steal a golden egg from the nest of nesting mothers of different breeds, the second task was to retrieve someone from the bottom of the black lake who was taken by the mer-people in the lake, the third and final task was to navigate a maze filled with dangerous creatures to find the triwizard cup"

"you faced a dragon ?" asks Arya in admiration while Catelyn looked furious before she says "they expected a teenager to face a dragon ?"

"yea, but we all got passed the task alive, if only a little injured" says Cedric.

"how did the champions get passed the dragon ?" asks Eddard.

"well, I transfigured a rock into a dog to distract the dragon, Fleur put the dragon to sleep, Viktor, under Harry's request, had changed what he was going to do to get the egg, his had bound the dragon with magical chains instead of blinding the dragon" says Cedric.

"why would Viktor listen to Harry ?" asks Michael.

"Viktor and Harry had met at the quidditch world cup, where they had met and Viktor protected Harry during the attack at the camp" replies Cedric.

"so, he is protective of Harry ?" asks Justin.

"oh, yea, when I was talking to Harry and helping him with his golden egg, after I had left Harry, Viktor grabbed me, pointed his wand at my throat and ask what my intentions were for Harry" says Cedric laughing a bit.

"your kidding ?" asks Justin with shock.

"i'm not kidding, I then told Viktor what Harry and I were talking about and he thanked me before he told me that I had better not join Harry in the prefect's bathroom unless I want to end up cursed" says Cedric before Catelyn says "you never told us how Harry had gotten past the dragon"

"he summoned his broomstick, which he flow on to get the egg" says Cedric.

"wow" says Bran before he asks "what happened in the second task ?"

"well, we were to rescue someone very dear to us from the mer-people" replies Cedric.

"who did you all have to rescue ?" asks Theon.

"well, I had to rescue Cho Chang, she is my best friend, Fleur had to rescue her younger sister, Viktor had to rescue Hermione, who is Harry's best friend/sister, she was also Viktor's date to the ball while Harry had to rescue his other best friend Ron from the lake" replies Cedric.

"what happened during the task ?" asks Eddard. Cedric explains about what happened in the task making the Starks, Theon and Jon. During Michael and Justin's stay in Winterfell, they had discovered that they were more agile, they had enhanced agility, they started to change.

* * *

When Michael woke up he realises that he is alone and he thinks that Robb, Jon, Cedric and Justin have gone to the feasting room or the training area, so he gets up, gets out of bed before he calls out for Robb, Jon, Cedric or Justin making Terry boot ask "who are you asking for ?"

"it must have been a dream" says Michael before he gets changed and heads downstairs to sit down. Terr joins him after he changes his clothes and he asks "what was a dream ?"

"I had a dream that I was in this place called Westeros, I was with Cedric Diggory, Justin Finch-Fletchley, a guy named Robb Stark and another guy named Jon Snow, we were together and we were happy too but it was just a dream" says Michael sadly.

"no, it wasn't" says Luna in a knowing way before she skips away. Michael chases after Luna to talk to her before she says something about him being a fox as well as something about a cat and a wolf.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this little spin-off background story.**


End file.
